


There's a Nice Ring To It

by kissingandcrying (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: Yuuri was going to be married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters for this aren't going to be very long - but because of that, I'm hoping I can update quickly and that it'll be done fairly shortly. They'll be longer than this one, I suspect (but maybe not - this won't be a long piece)! There's a lot of tension to deal with after that last episode, and so I'm just writing to let off a bit of steam. Enjoy!

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri couldn’t recall ever being as entranced by an act as he was by that of Victor kissing his ring. He'd spent years watching humans stretch the boundaries of capability, and he could say this confidently. It wasn’t for any particular reason that the act _should’ve_ been startling considering how seriously Victor took physical affection - but it was a surprise all the same every time he did it, and Yuuri found himself staring quite indecently at Victor’s lips as the man repeated his name softly, still cradling Yuuri’s fingers against them as his lips moved against the metal.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked and watched as Victor kissed the plain, gold band one last time. He couldn’t help it. Something about the way Victor’s hair fell over his eyes as he did it, lips puckered and gently touching the item’s surface like Yuuri was the only one watching. Not soon after, he could feel his fingers going cold where moments ago the heat from Victor’s nose had been keeping them warm, and he quickly realized that Victor’s kissing his ring (no, _their_ rings he reminded himself politely) for good luck, was likely the most endearing thing he’d ever seen.

“Would you marry me?” Yuuri blurted suddenly. His mouth was running away from him and he probably sounded like an idiot, but he had spent so much of his life self-correcting that he didn’t want to do it now. Atleast not with this. He stood there with his eyes trained on Victor’s lips and said again _much_ more quietly, “Please. Would you marry me?”

Victor did that _thing_ : the one where his eyes went wide and confused, and Yuuri could feel the way his grip tightened around his fingers - but then Victor’s face relaxed and he smiled with his eyes and said with his mouth, “Certainly. I would love to… though, I’ll admit. I thought that the answer was obvious by my wearing the engagement ring."

Yuuri had the worst butterflies. His whole stomach felt as if it’d dropped to down to his feet. He was a bit lightheaded, something that’s not good to be going onto the ice with, but something that Victor must’ve been able to recognize because no sooner had Yuuri wobbled on the blades of his skates than Victor was releasing the man’s hands and leaning over the barrier to wrap an arm around Yuuri’s waist. It steadied him and kept him upright; it also prevented him from skating away when Victor leaned in to kiss him properly.

It wasn’t the first kiss they’d shared. The first one had been an accident - the coincidence of a poorly timed fall and Victor standing way too close at the time - but it was meaningful and it held a lot of purpose, much like their current and brief liplock that Yuuri couldn’t help melting into.

Yuuri was going to be married.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Yuuri’s decision to keep news of their engagement quiet.

It wasn’t as if everyone hadn’t seen the rings. As far as the world was concerned, Yuuri and Victor might’ve already been engaged for months, or for those who weren’t paying attention, years now. He honestly wasn’t thinking much of it until Victor asked him over lunch in the weeks before, where he'd want to be married.

“We could do it in America,” Victor suggested excitedly. “In Detroit!”

And Yuuri had shuddered because as much as he appreciated his history with the city, he wouldn’t willingly return there for romance related endeavors. But the thought of Victor considering him first was sweet enough to have him reaching across the table and fumbling for the man’s hand with a smile on his face.

Perhaps somewhere else in America - somewhere warm and with a lot of food.

“Actually,” Yuuri offered, rubbing his thumb on the back of Victor’s hand, “I hear that California can be really nice this time of year.”

“California?” Victor asked, swooning in his seat and neglecting his soup to grab Yuuri’s hand over his own. He might've had stars in his eyes for how bright they went, and Yuuri could make out the faint hint of them when Victor leaned forward excitedly in his seat and said, “I’ve only been once. Is California somewhere that you’ve wanted to go?”

Victor’s hands were warm, his long fingers complemented beautifully by the ring that Yuuri’d put there. Yuuri just watched their hands together for a moment, enjoying the way they looked all wound up with one another's, and in that time Victor repeated the question a little more softly, and a little more happily - as if excited to find out something about Yuuri that he didn’t know.

“I have.” Yuuri answered. “But I haven’t had the chance. Maybe we should go together?”

Victor vibrated in his seat and bit his lip. Yuuri certainly appreciated a happy Victor over any other type of Victor - the man seemed to project that emotion so strongly that it was contagious. It only took a moment for Yuuri to find himself vibrating in his seat, too. 

But before they could both lose themselves to their wide smiles, the neighbouring couple spilled one of their glasses of water and the distraction startled them both into looking at the mess beside them instead of one another. After cleanup, when Victor remembered he'd ordered food and that it was going cold at the table, Yuuri smiled and reached out for a spoon so that they could both eat it together, happy that they'd decided on a place to actually _be_ married.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - I'm over on tumblr at litindecency.tumblr.com - shipping so, so many people. Feel free to come join me! I'm always up for a chat.


End file.
